


[podfic] After

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: The Amberlough Dossier Series - Lara Elena Donnelly
Genre: Amnesty Spoilers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of After by lucio.Author's Summary:"I thought we promised," said Aristide. "Small lies."
Relationships: Cyril DePaul/Aristide Makricosta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970852) by [lucio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucio/pseuds/lucio). 



> Enormous thanks to lucio for writing the story I wanted so badly for these two, and for giving me permission to record it.

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-after)


End file.
